1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to air conditioner apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved air conditioner cooling apparatus wherein the same is directed to the enhanced efficient operation of an air conditioner by the water cooling of the air conditioner coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioner apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,789 indicating a pre-cooling of air entering the air conditioner unit for precooling ambient air prior to its entering the evaporative cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,422 to Koch sets forth an air conditioner unit having water fogging nozzles within the air conditioner unit in adjacency to the coils, wherein the nozzles are arranged to direct a mist to the coil or condenser unit of the air conditioner unit.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,422, to provide for an effective and efficient manner for effecting selective operation of the misting nozzles and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.